Baron Alberto and Tabitha
by gamewitch1990
Summary: An extremely unlikely couple meet.


on dey tabgitha waz walkgin.,...he was going 2 a place...  
it was...almamos town...(it was realllyy big for a town ejez)  
he wuz alwkgin fast and listening to ke$ha musioc and it was really loud and peopel kept yelling "TURN YOUR mUSIc down" but he didnt listen he just said "the"

meanwHILE.!

the baron alberty was sitteng at his desk. "damn" he said "i look good" ( he was looking in a lmirror)  
he put his mirror down and dlooked aroundt he room. no one was there...he figured...it was sagfe...  
he pullled out his secrett stash of picturtes of the people he had dokis for a t one pooint  
he lookdd at all the pictures of alice and he was kidna weirded out becuase he had a lot so he put them in the recuycle bin  
he opend the tonio folder and WHOA THATS A SHITLOA D OF cpicutes jfc alberto are you gay?  
he threw the olfder across the room and it a ladned near the window and a bunch of picutres were now on the loor  
"gOD fucknging dammit now i have to pick all this shit up" he said very anger  
he was pickgin them up when he looked out the window and saw...the most ebatuuflul man he ahd evre seen in hiS LIFE...even thogh he was like 40 feet above him(he has a tall house becasue hes a baron)  
he dropepd the fodler in shock but he picked them back up and threw it into a fire downlstiars  
he HAD to go find the man he saw adn he rAN FAST OUT of h9is cool house

where are we

were in alamos town thats the setting duh  
alriht tabitha was wlking along and he was like ok. what do i do. i dont want to just steal htings but i dont wanna spend money i have like no dollars  
tabitah was angry he supposed he could get a job but that require s doing a thing and he did not want to do a thing  
he was sighign heavily when he saw soMEONE RUNNING and he was liike OH MY GOD and thE GUY CRASHED INTO HIM  
his eyes were closed to not get dirt in them but now thjey were open to see what happened  
he was underneath the baron alberto because...he crashe dinto him...he looked up at his face and...  
he came to a ...realizetaoin...  
alberto was...the most beautifcul man he hd ever seen EVER...even more beatuyful than maxie...  
his face was very red like. a tomato. because tomatos are really re.d...(sometimes theyre green but im talkign about the tomatos you usualyl see)  
they were laying there for like an entire minute blinking at each other ebfore alebrto was like WAIT  
and he sTOOD UP and he took tabithas hadnds and pulle dhim up  
tabitha was like "thanks!"  
albeto said youre welcome  
they were still hoodlding hands for like 2 mintues it was awkward because they were both in LOVE but they oculdnt say it becaus...its embarrassing...  
but baron bert decided to break the siclence...he was a baron after all...he needed to be...confidnece  
"SIR i dotn even know your name...but...you... are the most beautiful person i have ever seen..." he said, starign at tabithas eyes  
tabitha was like Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
brain was just spamming "Whoa!"  
he looked over to the side and ten back at laboerto...he asaid... "my name is...tabitha..." and alberto was like "that is a beatiful nbame..." and tabitha was like... "wow...also i was thingkin...the same thing...youre...vrery betauyful..." and they were stangin there lookin at each other like omg.  
alice and tonio were watching and alice was like "haha i knew he was gay" and tonio was like "alberto is gay" and they laughed for some reason  
alberto heard them but he didnt really care all he cared aoout was tabtiah...  
he said "TABITHA...u are extREMEMElY Attracticve...will you go on a date with me...?"  
tabitha GASPED "omg...yes..."  
"gREAT! im so happy...but you have to wear nice clothes...poor people clothes are..." he leaned in and whispered... "lame..." tabitha agreeed to get nicer clothes and they went on a date and 2 years later they goT MARRied

the egg


End file.
